A lost and forbidden love story
by animeloverfull
Summary: Her Laugh, His smile Her chestnut brown hair, his cold eyes Her warmth, his rudeness But she will never love me, but he will never notice me There love is one to never be told, but yet here we are This is the story of how Mai will never love me, this is the story of how Oliver will never see me. A untold story of a boy hopeless in love and a girl hopeless in love with another man.
1. His heart, her heart

Her Laugh, _His smile_

Her chestnut brown hair, _his cold eyes_

Her warmth, _his rudeness_

But she will never love me, _but he will never notice me_

Love that is never to be told, _but yet here we are_

This is the story of how Mai will never love me, _this is the story of how Oliver will never see me._

A untold story of a boy hopeless in love and a girl hopeless in love with another man.

 **July, 8 years ago**

It was a sunny day, the flowers in bloom and there were two kids sitting in an open field of flowers. A girl with chestnut brown hair smiles to a boy next to her as they are making flower crowns.

"Yasu, lookie I made you a flower crown." The girl said as she put the crown on his head. "My prince." She said as she kissed his check. The boy named Yasu had a deep red blush as he handed her a flower crown.

"And a flower crown for my beautiful queen, I shall protect you always Mai-chan."

"Mai! Yasu! Time to come back." Called a woman in her early 40's with brown eyes and dirty blond hair, she looked as if she was drying her hands.

The two kids stood up and ran back to the house, but not before Yasu stuffed something into his packet. Mai ran inside and hugged the woman.

"Mom, does he have to go? Won't aunt Suki let him stay for a little longer to play?" Mai pleaded with her mother.

"No dear he has to go home, he has homework to do as well as you." Mai nodded.

"Can I walk with you as you take Yasu home mom?" The woman petted Mai's head.

"No, stay here and start working on your homework. If i'm not home but six, start reading the book." Mai's mother said as she handed Mai her bag and shooed her up to her bedroom, but not before Mai gave Yasu a hug and her mom a kiss.

As miss Taniyama was walking Yasu home, Yasu was in deep thought or as deep of thought that a 12 year old can be.  
"Aunt Miako, Why does Mai have to read that book all the time?"

"Because it helps her. I'm sorry I have to send you home early every day. But she has to read, just like I did and so did your Mother, Yasu."  
"Really? My mom had to read it too?" Miako just shook her head.  
"No, she wanted to because just like you and Mai, I grew up with Suki and we were best friends our whole life, so she would read the book with me." Yasu eyes were wide in amazement.  
"Can I learn it too Aunt Miako?" But Miako gave him a sad look.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, you can't, you're too young to have to worry about it. When the time is right for you to step in and do your role to protect Mai, you will know." Yasu gave a sad look but didn't fight it much. As they got to Yasu's house, Suki was outside waiting for them. Yasu ran up and gave his mom a hug then ran inside to do homework. The two parents were outside talking for a little bit. Then next day Mai and Maiko were gone as if there never existed.

 **July, 5 years later**

It all started the day a boy with black hair and gray eyes came in to talk with a group of spiritualist go to his school for help. When the brown hair girl walked into the office for work that day, she couldn't believe who was in front of her. Her old childhood friend Yasuhara. Tea flow into the air as she locked eyes with the boy. The next day Mai was on a case thanks to her job, SPR or Shibuya Psychic Research, had went to a school where kids have been playing a forbidden game. As time past they had solved the case, saved everyone in the school, and Mai had once again meet up with her old friend.

A few months later, her boss Naru, had found his dead twins body and left with his chinese assistant in back to England were her boss is from. But before he went Mai had confessed to her boss but was turned down with a simple question,

"Is it me or gene you love?" After that Mai have been trying to give up on Naru, but it wasn't easy for her too, as she had grown to truly love Naru even after everything that had happened. Yet she couldn't see her childhood friend in the background, in pain watching as everything played out and when Naru had left Yasu had finally thought he had a change to win Mai back once again.

 **Over the last 3 years**

Over the last three years, Yasu and Mai had moved in and started going to college together. Yasu studies law and business while Mai studied the paranormal and had a scholarship for musical arts. Mai had went on to work at a tea shop as a waitress while Yasu is working in a hotel as an assistant manager. As time went on Mai and Yasu became closer than ever but Mai's feeling for Naru have not escape her, she still hopes that one day Naru will return for not only the business but for her.


	2. His Mistakes, welcome back

My mistake, _His smile_

My fear, _My love_

My words, _My weakness_

Her heartbreak _, His nothing_

A love that burns, _brighter than the sun_

This is a story of winning Mai's love, _A story of love I will never know._

A story of two people so in love they just never noticed.

 **Naru's POV**

 **5 years ago**

A girl with short brown hair, was helping my guardian out of a few cubby shelves that had fell onto him. Her voice scared but yet soothing and sweet, I walked over to her and helped Lin up. After taking Lin to the doctors and finding out his leg was broken, I knew this was my chance to get her to work for me even if it meant I lied to her. As time went on I started to feel myself get jealous over everything that came to her. My heart skipped a beat everytime she scream, with every step she would take, and laugh she made. My heart wanted nothing more but her, she somehow turned my dark world light again as well as making herself my first priority. Her short chestnut brown hair, with matching reddish brown eyes. A smile to melt any cold heart, and a personality that could steal any heart. I lost my mind when I was with her, but I knew she would never love me so I picked on her to try to push myself away from pain.

It wasn't till that night, the night I regret for the rest of my life, because of one question that I think about every night. "Me or Gene?" The words echo through my mind, the chances of what could happen if I stayed and heard her answer, if I had went after her. I could have that girl in my arms to never let go. But I made my mistakes and now I'm on my way back home to England to give my dead twin the funeral he deserved. Yet my brown hair assistant never left my mind.

 **The last three years**

I had always fight with myself over if I should call her or not. Over the last three years all I did was think of her. I just wanted to hear her voice, to drink her tea, and hear her laugh once more. I couldn't take it anymore. I had fought with my dad to let me go back.

It wasn't till I looked at the photo of the group together that I knew I need Mai in my life again. I need to see her smile, I needed her. I will win her love no matter what, I will open up JSPR, for as long as I have her close I shall be in comfort.

"Mai I'm coming back and this time I won't leave you." I had though in my head. I had Lin call the others to tell them we will be opening SPR once again, with a case already set up for once we arrive.

"I promise you Mai, this time I won't mess up or let you get hurt." Was all I thought as Lin and I got on our plane and we took off, only to be greeted at the airport by the group or co-workers we once called family.


	3. Her hatred, The new case

A girl, _a boy_

True love, _teenage crush_

A airhead, _love at first sight_

A kind soul, _a tinted soul_

A love, _that will never bloom_

She is my shining light, _He will never love me_

This love is one that had only a flicker, _but one yarns for the love to be real._

 **Present**

Oliver Davis, aka Kazuya Shibuya, had just walked off the airplane with Lin Koujo. They had went to pick up their bags and walked to the entrance where there we were greeted by a group of people they called family. Starting from left to right, there was Takigawa Houshou who was teasing his wife Ayako Matsuzaki, then there was John Brown trying to put an end to it while Masako Hara was the first to notice Naru.

"Ah, Naru. It's great to see you again." Said the medium with black hair that had went from a bob cut to long hair that is up in a ponytail as she was wearing her kimono as well. The others had stop talking and looked at Naru.

"Hey boss, welcome back." But all Naru cared about was Mai, but yet she wasn't there.  
"Where's Mai and Yasuhara?" He asked looking at the group.  
"There at school, they will be meeting us back at the office. They should be out soon." Takigawa, aka Monk, had informed him. Yet no one saw Masako's eyes filled with anger when he had asked about Mai.

"Very well, let's go. Takigawa, once we get back you can tell me about the case." Naru said as they started to walk to the cars to go to the building that hasn't been used in the last three years, SPR.

Once they had arrived, the front door was already unlocked and cracked open. For some reason no one seemed to question, they had all just thought that Mai and Yasu had shown up before them and they were right. As they walked inside there sat a girl with long chestnut brown and with her face into a book and tea sat out for everyone. She was so into her book that she didn't hear anyone come in. It wasn't til her friend had said something.  
"Mai, who's at the door?" He called out as the man with glasses and short black hair who looks like he hasn't changed at all in the last three years walked out of the little kitchen area with snacks for them. Mai shot up her head and put her book into her school bag and smiled. Mai had been wearing a purple tank top with cherry blossom as the design to it and a pair of navy blue jeans, her hair down to her mid back, she definitely had grown curves in all the right places. Naru was in aw, he felt like he couldn't breath, before he left he thought Mai was cute but now he didn't know what to say to her.

"Naru, your back!" Her voice as angelic as ever and her smile filled the room with even more light. "How was your flight?" She asked as Yasu took the only spot next to her, jealous overcame him  
"It was fine Mai, now to work." He said in his cold and harsh voice as he had went to sit down in his normal spot with the rest of the group.

"Takigawa, tell us what's been happening now."

Takigawa face went pale as well as Ayako's.

"You see it started a few days ago, it wasn't anything bad but your normal polterghost activated. We had tried to exercise it, but it only made the ghost angerier. That's when we knew we had to call you. The ghost started to push Yuri, our adopted son, down the stairs and into walls. Things begin to fly at him and at Ayako too but for some reason it always goes after Yuri." Monk had started off as Mai had butted in.  
"No, not Yuri!" Ayako had nodded.  
"Yuri almost got a broken leg, so we told him he could stay at a friends house for a few days, but it was no good. Yuri had came back because of some family problems that the friend was happened while he was there and had to come home, but as soon as he got home the ghost started to act up again then Yuri was gone. He's been missing for two days now. Naru, pease we don't want to lose him." Ayako had finished up as she was crying and Monk had his arm around her trying to comfort her.  
"Naru, it's not far, we had just finish the adoption papers and check ups, we officially can call Yuri our son, we cant lose him." With that said Naru had went into a thinking pose, his legs crossed and his arm resting on his leg while it held up his head. WIthout anyone noticing Naru had looked over to Mai and saw the look in her eyes, that's when he knew he had to take the case no matter what.  
"Very well, well be there tomorrow at 9am, get the 2 bedrooms and a room for base set up. Everyone else be here by 7am tomorrow morning." He said especially looking at Mai. "Oh and Mai, Tea." He said as him and Lin walked into there offices and they called it a day.


	4. His secret love, The dream

Her selfishness, _his quietness_

Her self centered, _his book_

Her caring, _his closed mind_

Her sweetness, _his_ _disregard_

A love, _no one saw coming_

She is my goddess, _I am nothing_

The story of a boy so in love but can't annonce it, and a girl in love with someone who won't love back.

The next morning Yasuhara had to wake up his roommate as it was going on 6am as the sun was shining. He walked into the room but saw his roommate was wide awake and was all set for the week ahead of them with a bag on the one side of her and a bookbag on her other side and yet her nose was still in her school work.  
"Mai." He called out but no reaction.  
"Yo, Mai. Come on we have to finish getting ready for work. We need to eat and still need to get there." Yasu said but yet Mai was still deep into her school work. So Yasu walked over to her, moved her bag of clothes to the ground and put an arm around Mai. That's when he realized that Mai had been writing out her math homework while crying, Yasu picked up her head.  
"Mai?" He called her name in a soft and concerned voice as he made her look at him "What's wrong?" He asked. Mai didn't say a thing all she did was shake her head as a way of telling him it's nothing don't worry about it but that's when Mai realized that she can cover it up.  
"I just had a dream, that's all." She said, her voice shaky and sound as it about to crack and she's going to start crying again. Mai tighten her grip on her book, that he knuckles were white and her eyes red and puffy she had put her head down for a second but put her head up and smiled to Yasu not to make him worry any more. "I'm fine." She said trying to put on her strongest front. Yasu didn't believe it but wasn't going to push her as he knew better.  
"Did you tell the cafe your going to be gone for a few days?" Mai just simply nodded as she stood up and went to put her math book away and grab her bags to put them next to the door with Yasu's and went to the kitchen for they can eat breakfast together. Luckily Yasu had woke up early and made eggs with toast and bacon, they sat down at their dining room table it was pure silence as they ate. After they ate they left for work with still a half hour left to get to work. The sun just hitting down on the two just right, Mai's chestnut brown hair shining bright with a tint of an orange and Yasu's dark almost black hair shine, you can see a light shade of brown. They walked to a corner store to pick up tea for Naru but as they walked in Mai bumped into someone. She bowed her head,  
"Ah, I'm so sorry." She said without even looking at him.

"No your fine miss." The gentleman said as they picked up their head to notice who each other where. It was Mai's music teacher.

"Oh, Mr. Enma!" Yasu and Mai said together, the man smiled at the two. He looked like Monk but with blond hair and green eyes, his hair in a ponytail and was a little younger, maybe about 25.

"Ah, Mai and Yasuhara, nice seeing you two here." The two kids smiled at the man then Mai remembered something  
"Mr. Enma, I have two questions for you." She said as she made a face that was priceless. "First of all I might be missing some classes these next few days, only about three or four days worth, is there any way to get my paperwork when I return?" Mr. Enma had just simply nodded to her.  
"Normally we put all the work only but for you, being one of my greatest students I'll send your work to your house that you'll be missing the the next few days." Mai smiled to this,  
"And secondly the concert were putting on in two weeks is there anymore tickets I can get? I need about five or six of them." The man started to think.  
"I can look for you Mai but i'm not sure. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know." Mai nodded, she knew the concert she was putting on can sometimes sell out quickly and this time it's all of the schools best working on the show together so it could be sold out already. But with that they said there goodbys, Mai and Yasu got the tea for big boss and went on to work. They showed up to work with 4 minutes left to spear.

They boss, Naru had walked out of his office, but it's more like a cave since he never leaves it.

"No that were all here load up the van, then we will leave." Naru started barking orders as soon as they walked through the door, which caused Mai to start to mumble under her breath, but it was still loud enough for the rest to hear her.  
"That no good, boss jerk! I go out of my way to make sure he has his preices tea, but yet I don't get a thank or a good morning, just start to work. I thought by now he would relax and maybe help, but nooooo. We have to do all the work while the narcesses sits on his ass and does nothing." Mai said as Naru was walking into his office with a smile on his face.  
"She hasn't changed a bit." He thought to himself while smiling. After about ten minutes the van was loaded up with all things they will be needed and the car with all there bags. Somehow the cars were John, Masako, and Yasu in car and Mai, Lin, and Naru in the van. Mai, who was bored from the dead quiet car ride she pulled out her phone, put in her headphones with her notebook and started to write it in till all she was darkness.

"Go away, stay away you devil!" Someone called out, it was a woman with short, almost a pixie cut but shorter, brown hair and brown eyes as she holds a little boy in her arms. The man in a hood, who's face no one could see, pulled up the gun to the woman. She held her child close and made sure the kids eyes were covered and closed her eyes waiting for the bullet as she heard a bang. Yet it never came, she slowly opened her eyes to only see a body in a pool of blood, and with that the gunsman was gone and so was everything this else but the body.  
"That stupid foolish woman. If I never had meet her I could be alive." The body said as he sat up slowly, his brown-hazel eyes slowly turn black and his brown hair messy and stained with blood since he was shot in the head. The man started to charge at Mai as she was watching all of this happen, thinking nothing could happen to her the man put his hands around Mai's neck.  
"They will pay!" The man screamed.

"No, Stop leave me alone!" Mai said slowly passing out as she heard someone called her name.


	5. Their love, The house

To MirandaLovespie; Let's be truthful the day Naru is nice will be the day Mai will die from shock. Also thank you for reviewing it's what's making me keep writing. I'm also going to try to upload once a day as long as I finished writing a new chapter that night.

My heart, _My soul_

My heathead, _My bass player_

My flirt, _My lover_

My life, _My reason_

A destiny, _I have found and will keep_

My last life, _long lasting lover_

The story of a love that, _was meant to happen_

Mai was woken up, gasping for air, on Naru's lap. Naru had been shaking and calling her name once she starting to bagging someone to stop doing something and first he didn't think anything of it till she started shaking. Once Mai woke up she looked around with tears in her eyes, looking for Yasu as she had got used to crying in his arms.  
"Y-Yasu?" She called out quietly but loud enough Naru had heard her. Naru could have sworn he had heard his heart break, he got out the car and Mai just sat there still looking around for Yasu.  
"Yasuhara." Naru called his name.  
"Yes big boss?" He called out with a big goofy smile on his face, but all Naru did was point to the car and walked away. Yasu run up to the van and as soon as Yasu came into Mai's sight so jumped and clinged onto Yasu as of her life depended on it.  
"Y-yasu!" Mai said as she was still cry, with the others watching Mai break down crying and her neck start to turn black and blue in shape of handprints.

"He's out for revenge on his wife and kid…" Mai said after she colected herself again.

"He died protecting them but he doesn't think it's far." Mai said looking to the others as well as Yasu, pushing herself away to now stand up, with tears in her eyes still. Yasu reached up and whipped away her tears.  
"Shh Mai, it's ok, everything is ok now. See were all here for you. So let's go and find Yuri, ok?" Yasu said with a smile on his face. After a few minutes Mai smiled back and nodded her head slightly and with that they were back to work. After they took all their bags and equipment inside to fully set up camp in Ayako's and Monks house. There house was 2 stories high, not including the attic. There base was on the second floor, a pretty powder blue room, and the the left was a bathroom and to the right was the girls room and across the hall was the boys room with Yuri's, Monk and Ayako's room at the end of the hall.

"Yasu, I want you to go research the house historier, Masako and John I want you two to do a walkthrough of the house, and Mai well go set up the camara's." Naru started to bark out the orders, Naru was going to ask Monk and Ayako but their the clints and he also doesn't want to make them worry too much since there son is missing, and with that they started to do what they were told.

While John and Masako was out walking the house Mai and Naru was setting up the cameras and taking the temperature, humming as she was doing so.

"Hey Naru, that was nice of you. Not asking Ayako and Monk helping us that is."  
"I'm not heartless like you might think Mai, besides they are the clients after all Mai." Naru said as they were in the music room on the first floor, right next to the Ayako's office room. The music room was a pure light room with a few different instruments that Yuri and Monk would both play together or had Mai help teach Yuri how to play. They had almost finished putting all the cameras up. They needed one in Yuri's room, the kitchen, Ayako's office, two in the family room, the music room, two in the attic, and lastly a little collectible room since that's the room Yuri went missing in. The house isn't to big but it was just right for the family of three.  
"Hey Naru, after this we just have the kitech left right?" Naru just simply nodded to Mai. "Good, I'll make while were there then."  
"Mai, what dream did you have?" Naru asked looking at Mai who's back was to him as she was walking slightly ahead of him. Mai stopped in her tracks so suddenly that it made Naru bump into her.  
"Mai?" He said noticing her sudden change in attitude and holding her in his arms so that they didn't fall over suddenly.  
"I'll...I'll tell you while making the tea." Mai told him with a soft blush on her face as she slowly hesitate from pulling away from Naru, even though they were back to back she could hear his heartbeat, he has definitely grown up with in the last three years, his looks might be the same but he has grown taller. She could her his heart beat and feel his arms wrapped around her sides holder her close. Naru's heart beating fast even though he had a cool and collected look he was hiding a smile that was daring to spread across his face, while Mai's heart beat had also speed up her face as red as a tomato. Little did they know that they were being watched.


End file.
